goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemakers spoil the ending to The Book of Life and get grounded
Characters Hitler-French Fry Fegelein-Professor Gunsche-Diesel Krebs-Lawrence Andrette-Princess Gianna-Princess Murray-Steven Rebecca-Susan Ryan-Emma Parker-Kimberly Zara-Princess Martin-Kimberly Joey-himself Twilight Sparkle-Kayla Security Guard-Professor Hitler's dad-Diesel Hitler's mom-Grace Fegelein's dad-Simon Fegelein's mom-Kendra Gunsche's dad-Duncan Gunsche's mom-Allison Krebs' dad-Steven Krebs' mom-Grace Andrette's dad-Diesel Andrette's mom-Kimberly Gianna's dad-Paul Gianna's mom-Susan Murray's dad-Diesel Murray's mom-Kimberly Rebecca's dad-Diesel Rebecca's mom-Kate Ryan's dad-Steven Ryan's mom-Kimberly Parker's dad-Dallas Parker's mom-Kate Zara's dad-Diesel Zara's mom-Kimberly Martin's dad-Steven Martin's mom-Allison Joey's dad-Diesel Joey's mom-Kimberly Plot Hitler and Company, Andrette, Gianna, Murray, Rebecca, Ryan, Parker, Zara, Martin and Joey Anderson get in big trouble for spoiling the ending to The Book of Life. The phrase "your father's right" is heard 13 times since there are 13 troublemakers. Transcript Hitler: I'm Hitler. Fegelein: I'm Fegelein. Gunsche: I'm Gunsche. Krebs: I'm Krebs. Andrette: I'm Andrette Clark. Gianna: I'm Gianna Johnson. Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. Rebecca: I'm Rebecca. Ryan: I'm Ryan Nicholson-O'Brien. Parker: I'm Parker. Zara: I'm Zara Dawson. Martin: I'm Martin Black-Starship. Joey: And I'm Joey Anderson and we're going to spoil the ending to The Book of Life. Hitler: The candlemaker reminds everyone to write their own stories. It's true. Fegelein: I agree with Hitler. Gunsche: Me too. Krebs: Me 3. Andrette: Me 4. Gianna: Me 5. Murray: Me 6. Rebecca: Me 7. Ryan: Me 8. Parker: Me 9. Zara: Me 10. Martin: Me 11. Joey: And me 12. Twilight Sparkle: Hitler, Fegelein, Gunsche, Krebs, Andrette, Gianna, Murray, Rebecca, Ryan, Parker, Zara, Martin and Joey! How could you do that! Now we know the ending to the movie! Security Guard: Is there something wrong? Twilight Sparkle: Yes! These 13 troublemakers just spoiled the ending to The Book of Life! Security Guard: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Troublemakers, that's it! You're kicked out! Your parents are outside the movies! (outside the movies with 26 angry people (the troublemakers' parents) Hitler's dad: Hitler! Fegelein's dad: Fegelein! Gunsche's dad: Gunsche! Krebs' dad: Krebs! Andrette's dad: Andrette! Gianna's dad: Gianna! Murray's dad: Murray! Rebecca: Rebecca! Ryan's dad: Ryan! Parker's dad: Parker! Zara's dad: Zara! Martin's dad: Martin! Joey's dad: Joey! Hitler's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to The Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Fegelein's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren's supposed to do that at all! Gunsche's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Krebs' dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Andrette's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Gianna's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Murray's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Rebecca's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at at all! Ryan's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at at all! Parker's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at at all! Zara's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at at all! Martin's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at at all! Joey's dad: How dare you spoil the ending to the Book of Life! You weren't supposed to do that at at all! Hitler's mom: Your father is right Hitler! Fegelein's mom: Your father is right Fegelein! Gunsche's mom: Your father is right Gunsche! Krebs' mom: Your father is right Krebs! Andrette's mom: Your father is right Andrette! Gianna's mom: Your father is right Gianna! Murray's mom: Your father is right Murray! Rebecca's mom: Your father is right Rebecca! Ryan's mom: Your father is right Ryan! Parker's mom: Your father is right Parker! Zara's mom: Your father is right Zara! Martin's mom: Your father is right Martin! Joey's mom: Your father is right Joey! Spoiling the ending to movies will make people know the ending! They have to watch the movie to know the ending! Hitler: But I'm sorry. Fegelein: Me too. Gunsche: Me 3. Krebs': Me 4. Andrette: Me 5. Gianna: Me 6. Murray: Me 7. Rebecca: Me 8. Ryan: Me 9. Parker: Me 10. Zara: Me 11. Martin: Me 12. Martin: And me 13. Hitler's dad: No! Sorries won't work! You are all grounded for 100 years! Let's go home now! (all the troublemakers go home crying) Category:Grounded Stuff